Game Over
by Ennix Sun
Summary: In those final moments, the game was already finished... please r+r


GAME OVER

By Ennix Sun

Rating: G/PG

Spoilers: Bad Timing

Summary: John and Aeryn finish their game of life…..

Disclaimer: Farscape ain't mine, although am starting to wish it was…I wouldn't have done this!!

Notes: Written in the half hour after I saw this ep (well the half hour after I had stopped sobbing) so it may be a little messy in places. Just a gut reaction to what I saw.

In loving memory of John and Aeryn, our two Far-Crossed lovers.

***

GAME OVER

By EnnixSun

It had always been coming.

She had been able to sense it, as acute as an enemy hidden around every corner. He had lost all knowledge of it completely, shrouding it in a blissful haze of ignorance.

But it still came.

They had been running for too long, playing chase with a force that they could never really escape. Death was more powerful than either of their resolves; even more so than their all encompassing love. It could not protect them forever.

And yet when the time came, it provided the shield they needed to face their final bow, with heads held high. Or rather locked in a passionate embrace. Lips upon lips, tongues touching tongues; it was the same old ritual and yet, in that final instant, it tasted so new. As each watched the final seconds of their lives slip away from them, beneath a flurry of metal and scattered light, they poured all they had left into this one final repose. It didn't matter now. No need to save it anymore.

All the love, the hate, the passion, the anger, the tears, the joy, the laughter and the smiles; all fell into that snippet of space which was now occupied by their two beings, merging irrevocably into a single unifying state. They didn't need the oily salve of an alien weapon to join them as one; the had always been so. From that first lock of eyes, they had been two halves of the same part. Whether separated by light years or a glowing candle's shadow, it was always the same. Always them.

Now they were tired of running. Both of them longed for a peace in which their love could live forever. For a fleeting moment they had hoped they'd found it, in simple words and a shining ring. But in their deepest subconscious, they both realised this was hopeless. The coin they had tossed in jest, would have landed the wrong way, again, just as it always did. And in doing so it would call Fate to them; maybe today, maybe in a monen, a cycle, or maybe ten. It didn't matter, it would catch them eventually and punish their attempt at fatal happiness.

This time it was quick. Fate was tired too, of chasing after the two vagrant lovers who somehow managed to stay joined, despite it's numerous stretches of pain and anguish. No obstacle had stalled them yet. The subtle approach obviously hadn't worked. So Fate grew impatient, and struck immediately, and without warning. 

A black dot descending to tear the sky in two. To tear two friends from their family. To tear their molecules one by one. And yet though it succeeded in hitting it's target, the weapon did not separate the couple's strength, their resolve; did not separate them from each other. And despite the two fatalities, Fate had still lost it's battle.

For the lovers slept together at last. Cycles apart had prepared them for this, made them yearn for a chance to rest beside one another for eternity. And in exacting it's revenge on the two far-crossed lovers, Fate had granted then their greatest wish. As it sucked their life away from the mortal plain, there was no doubt that the pair were smiling through their embrace. No struggling this time, no fighting. Just wait for the moment to arrive. 

And when it did, and they were frozen in time, a beautiful statue of murderous peace, it seemed not by their alien oppressor's hand, but their own choice, that their bodies shattered into countless pieces, so grotesquely beautiful, that if scattered in the nights sky, they would resemble their precious stars.

It had always been coming. Finally it had won.

But the true winners lay at peace; surrounding a promise; blanketing a ring.


End file.
